


Kiss With a Fist

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Biting, Drabble, F/F, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Mommy Kink, Roleplay, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: While helping the Winchesters on a case, Rowena and reader play a little game.





	Kiss With a Fist

You weren't too fond of helping the Winchesters, so when Rowena proposed a game to, as she said, make it fun, you were all ears. Even then, it took a lot of convincing on her part for you to agree to do it. 

You expected it would take some time for you to get into it, but as soon as the two of you met up with the brothers, you'd gotten into character quite easily. Every time Rowena would say something, you'd accompany it with a roll of your eyes. Sarcastic quips and bitchy retorts followed every comment she'd make. The brothers took notice of your behavior, but wisely chose to mind their own business. This was between you and Rowena. 

For someone who never let anyone put her down, Rowena didn't put much of an effort into defending herself. She took your insults and nasty comments without uttering a word of protest. Save from shooting you a few glares, she remained passive, letting you do as you pleased. 

Everything culminated in the evening, just as Sam and Dean, with the help of you and Rowena, finished off the newest threat terrorizing yet another American small town. It seemed Rowena had put an effort into being as insufferable as possible for no reason other than to push you over the edge. For such a tiny person, she could be a wicked bitch when she wanted. 

"It would do you good to listen to your elders for once, wee girl!" she said in a voice that was just below the shouting limit. 

"Just 'cause you're fucking me,  _Wena,"_  your nickname for her fell from your lips in an exaggerated, sarcastic manner, "doesn't make you my fucking mother!" 

"Stop acting like a child and maybe I'll stop treating you like one!" she shot back. 

You scoffed. "What would you even know about children? You  _left_  yours!" 

"Keep acting like him and I'll leave you, too!" she retorted without missing a beat. 

"Leave, then! I don't give a fuck!" 

"Oh, really? Then what will you do? You can't tie your bloody shoes without me!" 

"Stop being such a bitch!" you shouted, getting in her face. 

"Oh, you poor, wee thing. The truth hurts, doesn't it?" She looked at you with the same intensity your eyes were staring into hers with. "I made you, you pathetic girl! You're nothing without me!" 

Something inside of you snapped, the intensity of her words hitting you all at once. Mustering all your strength, you slapped her across her left cheek. It burst with color in an instant, rosy traces of fingers lingering on her skin like an iron-burned brand. 

The strength of the impact numbed your hand, and for a moment, you thought you'd gone too far. But then Rowena turned back to look at you and, below the deadly glare, allowed you to see the traces of an approving smirk, and all guilt vanished in an instant. 

The Winchesters tried to intervene, but she waved them off, motioning for them to stay away. This was her business, not theirs. "We'll talk about this later," she hissed, pointing a forefinger in your face in warning, before getting into the Impala and slamming the door shut. 

However, as soon as you locked the door to your house and felt her hands on your chest, shoving you into a wall, you knew there would be no time for talks. 

"You've been a  _very_ bad girl today, Y/N," Rowena said, hurriedly unbuttoning your jacket and helping you throw it away. 

She practically pulled the rest of your clothing off you, then took a moment to shed her own, throwing it all into messy piles on the floor. 

"I have, mommy," you said in a small voice as her hands once more pushed into you, pinning you against the wall. That tiny body held impressive strength. 

Rowena ignored you, leaning forward. Her nose brushed against yours, and you barely held back a soft laugh at her having to resort to standing on her tiptoes to reach your eye level. Slowly trailing her hand up your skin, the feeling of her nails grazing its surface sending shivers of delight down your spine, she grabbed a handful of your hair. You hissed as she gave a strong, sudden pull, exposing your neck to her. 

"You've been naughty," she purred. 

She lowered her tongue to your neck, just an inch from your ear. Heat shooting through your veins like a drug high, you quivered. Your knees buckled, overwhelmed by the pressure of the warm sensation on your neck. The only thing keeping you on your feet was Rowena's hold on you. 

"I have," you repeated through fastened breaths. 

"You hurt mummy." She tugged at your hair harder for emphasis, eliciting a yelp. 

"I shouldn't have done that," you whimpered. "I'm sorry." 

"It's too late to apologize now." 

"Are you going to punish me, mommy?" you asked, voice filled with desperation. You needed her to make you beg, to make you hers, to teach you a lesson you wouldn't forget anytime soon. 

"What do you think?" she asked. 

"I think I deserve a punishment." 

"Aye. You do." 

Circling a particularly sensitive spot with her tongue, Rowena bit down. You trembled, her iron grip on you holding you in place. Her teeth lingered across your skin, teasing, provoking, but she made sure not to draw blood. The night was still young. There would be time for that later. 

Heart pounding in your chest, you panted, struggling for breath. This woman was going to be the death of you. 

She didn't give you time to recover, her hold on your hair strengthening, yanking it further to the side. "Now kneel, lass." There was an open threat in her tone, leaving no room for argument. 

Not that you intended to argue. 

By the time tonight ended, you were going to be covered in purple marks. And every single one was going to be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
